


We can’t tell Andrew about this, okay?

by The_GrxyWxrxn_91



Category: All For The Game
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_GrxyWxrxn_91/pseuds/The_GrxyWxrxn_91
Summary: Andrew is with Bee for morning coffee when he gets a call from Neil, what is Andrew supposed to think when Neil starts telling someone to stop taking up the whole bed?





	We can’t tell Andrew about this, okay?

Andrew’s session with Bee ended earlier than usual. 

Bee was visiting New York from Palmetto for Andrew’s birthday and they were having a face to face session rather than a phone call. They went to a local coffee shop and proceeded to have their session. 

Then Andrew’s phone went off, it was eight am so it wasn’t Kevin, Nicky would be asleep, Aaron wouldn’t call him, Renee was on here honeymoon with Allison. So that only left Neil. 

Andrew knew that Neil only used his phone if it was an emergency so he rushed to pick it up. 

“Neil?” He said I to the speaker as soon as possible. 

“We can’t tell Andrew about this, okay?” Neil’s soft morning voice came back into Andrew’s ear. “This can’t last long, understand pet? He will be back soon and if he catches us, we’ll die.” 

Andrew’s chest did something weird. It tightened uncomfortably, a terrible feeling flooding him. Who was Neil talking to? He obviously didn’t know that he had called Andrew, which was worse. 

“Move over!” Neil laughed but it was muffled by something. “You are taking up the whole bed!” 

Neil was in bed with someone else? Behind Andrew’s back? 

That feeling got worse as Neil proceeded to giggle and humph and made muffled sounds into a pillow. 

Neil moaned on the other end of the line and Andrew slammed his fork into the wooden table. 

“I need to get up soon, you know Pet?” Neil said with so much love and admiration. Had Andrew ever been spoken to like that by Neil? Maybe in the early days, when there was no ‘this’ to feel jealous about. 

Andrew wasn’t a jealous person, but the idea of Neil saying yes to anyone else, Neil being in the same bed as someone whom he was calling ‘Pet’ and speaking to with complete and utter love. 

Okay, maybe things hadn’t been going well the past month with there relationship, a few more fights, but that was only because Andrew was tired of playing Exy, Neil just wouldn’t let it go. But cheating on him? Andrew wouldn’t-couldn’t- imagine doing that to Neil. However, it was clear that Neil had not only imagined it, but gone out and found someone better. Someone less...broken. 

Andrew turned his phone off completely and just started down at his coffee-or more accurately sugar milk- in what was probably shock. 

For the first time in so long, Andrew wished he was on his meds. It was always so much easier to deal with shit when you couldn’t feel anything but fleeting entertainment or boredom. If he was on the drugs he would probably have laughed or something, but now...now he felt the fear that he had when Neil had been taken by his father, the fear of loosing him. 

“Andrew,” Bee’s voice was concerned, “what’s wrong?” 

Andrew opened his mouth, but no words came out of his throat. Why were his eyes hurting? His chest too? His throat? What was going on?

“Andrew?” Bee reached across the table to lay her hand across his. This wasn’t a usually triggering gesture, Bee was one of the only people Andrew allowed to touch him at all. However, the thought of Bee touching his skin with hers-Andrew flinched back so violently that he had to stop his chair from toppling over. 

Andrew was standing, Bee’s eyes so scared because never had he been this unraveled, this vulnerable in public. 

“I have to go.” And Andrew was running home, to the studio apartment he shared with Neil around the corner of the cafe. Neil was sleeping with someone else not even a whole block away?

Andrew didn’t bother waiting for the lift so he ran up the stairs to their penthouse apartment, skipping three stairs at a time. 

By the time he got to the hallway where Neil and his apartment was, Andrew’s legs were sore. They got sore easily now, after he broke both of them in a match. Some guy go pissed that he was beaten by a ‘cocky dwarf who liked it up the ass’ and snapped both of them before Andrew could even react. 

Andrew wasn’t allowed to play with his bands on anymore, his Coach had a problem with them for some reason and told them to get rid of them if he wanted to play, Andrew was happy to quit Exy, but Neil had begged him and he felt like a dick letting him down. 

So, Andrew didn’t have his bands and in turn, no knives. The guy had broken him like a pathetic twig about a year ago and Andrew’s legs were fully better even now. 

Whatever, that didn’t matter, what matter was that there was another man lying on Andrew’s side of the bed, next to Andrew’s partner. 

Andrew threw open the front door and it made a hole in the wall where the nob slammed into it. 

He stomped on over to the bedroom, the door already a jar. Andrew threw that door open even more viscously. The knowledge that some other man was behind it spurring forth his anger. 

Neil was bare chest, wrapped up in the warm doona and pillows with the fan going a million miles per hour like Andrew hated. 

Curled up next to him was Sir, a ball of fluff next to Neil and Andrew’s pillow. 

There was no random guy with his tongue or dick down Neil’s throat- it was just Neil looking up at him alarmed with his hands buried in Sir’s fur. 

“Andrew?” Neil was getting up in an instant, showing off his long legs. Andrew had finally allowed them both to sleep with only boxes on a bit ago and was not regretting it. “I thought you were with Bee? Did something happen?” 

Andrew felt so stupid. 

How on earth had he even assumed that Neil would cheat? He trusted Neil more than that! 

Andrew should probably just feel relief, but he felt embarrassment on top of that. 

“Yeah!” Andrew threw out his arms in an exasperated shrug. “Everything fine! Just check to see if you accidentally call me when you start talking to the cat next time!” 

Neil looked confused for a moment, picked up his phone to see that yes, he had in fact call Andrew. 

“And why do you talk to the cat like you talk to me?” Andrew questioned. 

Neil’s fact lit up as he finally caught on. “Drew-did you think I was- that I would-“

“Well when you are speaking like that, than it is kind of hard to imagine a different scenario!” Andrew defended himself. 

Neil padded over to him and raised both hands to the sides of his face, a breath of Andrew skin. Andrew tilted his face into Neil’s hand and closed his eyes. 

“You fucking talk to our cat, junkie.” Andrew grumbled but it was cut off when Neil kissed him deeply. 

The only man in Neil’s bed that day was Andrew, the only man in Neil’s bed ever other day for forever.


End file.
